my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When we were young... (Reine)
--------------------------------------------------------- On a day so beautiful, in a hospital room, white like a cold, winters night, was born a girl so beautiful with snow white skin. Unnaturally quiet and reserved, it set her apart from the rest. The doctor took her in his arms and felt his skin go cold; the child was freezing cold like ice. He took her into another room and left the mother with the father. "It's okay, sweetheart. You did it." The father told his wife. The doctor came back, holding the child in his arms, wrapped up in blankets. "You did it, ma'am. Here is your beautiful daughter." The doctor said, giving the child to the mother. "Hello, my dear..." The mother said, holding the child in her embrace with tender love and care. "What will be her name?" The doctor asked. The mother thought for a moment, looking at her husband. "Reine..." The mother answered. "Beautiful name for a beautiful little girl..." The doctor replied. "Mikoto, Arete, come here..." The father softly called for his other children. Suddenly, two children came into the room, both appearing to be around the same age. "Look. Meet your new baby sister, Reine." The mother said, showing them the child. "I-I'm a big sister now?" Arete asked. "Yes, you are. And Mikoto has a new little sister to look after." The mother replied, kindly. "A new little sister? She's so pretty..." Mikoto responded, staring at Reine with shining eyes. "Her skin is white, like mine..." Arete shyly said. "I love her so much! Can I hold her, mother?" Mikoto asked her mother. "Of course, Mikoto. Be careful not to drop her." The mother replied, handing Reine over to Mikoto. Mikoto looked at her new sister fondly, cradling her with love. "She's so small and... cold... Why is she so cold?" Mikoto asked. "Cold?" Their father asked, touching Reine's cheek. "She's freezing..." Their father mumbled. Suddenly, Reine slowly started opening her eyes. Mikoto saw that they were a silver color. "Hello. I'm your big sister, Mikoto. And this is Arete, your other big sister." Reine took her small baby hands and placed it on Mikoto's cheeks. Mikoto felt her heart melt and she smiled. --------------------------------------------------------- "Reine, sweetheart, come here." She heard her mother call. The little silver haired girl ran up to her mother, past her sisters whom she loved. "Yes, mother?" The girl asked, softly. "Can you listen to this, please?" Her mother asked, putting music for the little girl to hear. "It's my favorite..." As she heard the music, she got a vision. It was of a little girl like her. The girl's father played a song, the one she was hearing. The little girl loved it and sang along with her father. The vision ends with her father's rotten, dead corpse and the little girl staring at it, tears streaming down her face. "Your father... he sang you this song..." Reine mentioned. "H-How did you-" Her mother asked. "I saw it. A vision. It was of you... and grandfather. I saw him. He's dead, right?" Reine asked her mother. "Y-Yes... that was... the last song he sang to me... before..." Reine put her small hand on her mother's lap. "It's okay, mother. If it's too hard you don't have to." Her mother nodded. "Thank you, dear..." Her mother then noticed something. "Wait, what you did- that's- that's your quirk." She commented. "Quirk? Huh, I guess it is..." Reine mumbled. "Wow! Cool one, little sis!" Mikoto came from behind her. Y-Yeah. It's much cooler than mine." Arete sadly said. "No, I think yours is better, big sister." Reine replied. "A-Ah! If... If you say so..." Arete mumbled. Mikoto giggled. "I love my two little sisters!" She hugged both Reine and Arete. "I-I love you too, big sister..." Arete replied. "Me too..." Reine softly stated. ---------------------------------------------------------